The Sexy Majestic Ganondorf - Chapter 1
by PeaceDaisy
Summary: Game: Twilight Princess. A short tale of a girl hopes to catch a glance of her hero; The Dark Lord Ganondorf. The night takes an unexpected tale when she finds he is just as interested in her as she is with him.
1. Chapter 1

THE MAJESTIC SEXY GANONDORF

I wasn't going to the dance for any other reason, i just wanted a glance of the Dark Lord. Even if it was for a few seconds, it would be worth it.

I wasn't going with anyone, no friends, no boyfriend. A had little money and not many possessions. Only my small, humble home just outside Ordon with my old companion, Billie, my horse. I spent my days painting and drawing mostly, but more often than not i would take my Pictobox and out ride into Hyrule field with Billie and capture anything of interest.

One dark, mysterious day, i decided to walk into Hyrule Field by myself, with only my Pictobox, where i saw the most unexpected, fantastic scene unfold infront of me. There, on the hill stood a gigantic black horse beast with it's rider atop. The shadowy figure leapt from his horse, pulled out his sword and began an astonishing sword fight with another smaller figure that i had not noticed. The shadow figure towered above the smaller man.

The battle continued for another half hour or so, all the while i was taking Pictographs of it, until the smaller man fell to the ground; exhuasted. The Shadow figure stood next to him and chuckled. He put away his sword and mounted his horse, then rode off into the distance.

I stood for a few minutes, awe-struck before a ranger with a cart pulled up beside the collapsed man. He helped him and took him back to Hyrule.

It was only a few days later, when i purchased a News Paper from Hyrule Castle Town, did i discover that it was the Dark Lord himself. It was commonplace for an adventurer to find themselves battling The Dark Lord in Hyrule field, but few had ever witnessed it and no one had ever won. Although no one had been killed in the battles, many were left severly injured. From that day, i dreamt of meeting The Dark Lord. His skill and bravery bewildered me. However scary everyone else thought him, i found him attractive and interesting. I wanted to know everything about him.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter 2

THE SEXY MAJESTIC GANONDORF

The Dark Lord would be attending this evening's dance in Hyrule Castle Town, to show the people that he meant no harm in the battles and that it was just a challenge for those who thought they could take him on.

I dressed in my everyday green trousers and white shirt with the traditional Ordon belt. I stuck a large fresh Daisy flower in my short hair, it was something i had done since i was very small. I knew all the other women would show up in huge, elegant, dresses, but i was not going to impress anyone. I was merely going to get a glimpse of my hero.

I went outside, saddled Billie and mounted her. I was ready to go. I had my sword and bow and arrow in my horse pack incase of any unexpected attacks from the field Goblins. Just as i was about to gallop off, i heard a distant clip clopping of horses hooves. Around the corner came four horse and cart. It was everyone from Ordon Village on their way to the dance.

'Hello, Daisy!' They called. 'Heading off to the Dance?'

'Yes, i am. I shall go ahead of you and get rid of any Goblins in the way.' I replied.

'That would be very kind of you.' called The Mayor.

I galloped on, there were not many Goblins, five or six. The night was still and warm. I could see the light shining from the town over the hills. Smoke came billowing from house chimneys, dancing and swirling briefly before disappearing into the sky. Billie came to a trot and then to a halt as we reached the Castle Town, i tied her up with the other horses at the archway. I scratched her nose, promised her i wouldn't be long and turned to walk across the drawbridge to the huge wooden doors leading into the Castle Town.

They were wide open, a warm, welcoming yellow glow came from inside. I could hear music and laughter. It sounded like there were hundreds of people there. I took a deep breath and walked quietly though the doors.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	3. Chapter 3

THE MAJESTIC SEXY GANONDORF

The Castle Town was full of people, it was bustling with life. There was a huge markee set up in the town square where the band was playing and where Princess Zelda sat in her throne with her friend Link. People were dancing, singing, shouting, laughing, drinking and feasting. I was just how i imagined it. Purple, pink and orange lanterns hung from the rooftops, fairies danced above everyone's heads and children weaved in and out of bodies chasing one another.

I felt slightly out of place, for every other person had a friend/boyfriend/girlfriend with them. They were dressed up and mingling with others. Like i said i hadn't come to see anyone other than The Dark Lord.

I decided to wander over to the huge buffet table set up in the west corner of the markee. I took a small bowl of fresh strawberries coated with sugar and stood quite contently eating them as i watched others dance merrily.

The band stopped for a short while before continuing, but this time their song was not quite so jolly. There was a certain eerie-ness to it. The violins harmonised and the drum was constant. Everyone stopped and gathered to the middle of the square, they swayed gently. The music rose higher and more dramatic and i stood mesmerised by the melody.

Then i noticed a tall figure out of the corner of my eye. They stood across at the East side of the Markee, head bowed with their arms crossed. I did not realise who it was until they lifted their head slightly to reveal their face. I gasped and stepped back almost dropping my bowl. I could feel my skin priclkling as the music rose further. The figure stared right at me, not blinking, not moving. He smirked slightly before uncrossing his arms. I stared back wide-eyed; not able to believe it was him. He began to walk towards the stage where the band were playing, still watching me. When all of a sudden the violins and the drums stopped. He was now stood on the stage right infront of the band. He turned his head to look out across the square. He towered at least 3 foot above everyone else.

'I have come to show i mean no harm to you.' His voice was deep and soft, it sounded threatening, but comforting at the same time. 'I prowl the fields, wandering searching for a good battle, but that is all i search for. I beg you not to fear me.'

He turned to Princess Zelda and nodded and she nodded back.

'Please continue you dance, for that is all i have to say. Enjoy your evening.'

Everyone began cheering and clapping. The merry music started again. He stepped off the stage, people were greeting him, shaking his hand, slapping him on the back. He laughed and thanked them all. I stood mouth open watching him as he walked through the crowd.

Then i realised he was walking towards me.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	4. Chapter 4

THE SEXY MAJESTIC GANONDORF

I stood frozen to the spot as he approached me. His heavy armour clinked with every step he took and his heavy boots made a loud thud. I could see his sword, on the left side of his belt. The closer he got the quicker i could feel my heart beat. He now only stood a meter away, he stood tall above me, smiling just as he had done before.

He put his hand on my shoulder, he had a firm grasp and i could almost feel the weight of his armour. I gulped and my lips began to quiver.

'Come with me.' he said soothingly.

He turned and started walked towards the Southern Exit. I stood confused, i couldn't believe what was happening. Is it really him? But i didn't have time to question the situation so i followed him through the crowd, through the Castle Town doors and across the drawbridge to where the horses where tied up. His black horse stood free facing us, whinnying and shaking it's head. I could see Billie lying quietly with all the other horses.

'Grab your sword.' I did as he told me and retrieved it from the Billie's pack. I walked back to him, unsure of why i would need this.

He whistled and the black horse trotted right along side us. He looked down at me, a knowing look in his eye, he smiled again before grabbing me and effortlessly lifting me onto his horse. Before i knew it he was sitting comfortably behind me with his arms reaching around me, holding the reins. I could feel his chest against my back. Without a single word he kicked his heels and the horse began galloping. The horse rode smoothly, we were speeding through the fields. With every bump his chest pressed against my back more and more. His arms held me tight in my place. I closed my eyes and felt his breath against my bare neck.

The horse began to come to a slow as we approached a familiar place. I looked around as the horse halted, i realised we were at the hill where i had first seen him fight. The Dark Lord leaped from his horse just as he had done, he then lifted me onto the ground. I held my sword close. He tapped the horse on the backside and it took a few steps back. I glanced around the field, it was empty.

He turned towards me and drew his sword.

'Fight me.' he said.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	5. Chapter 5

THE SEXY MAJESTIC GANONDORF

Shocked at what i had just heard, i took a couple steps back.

'Don't worry, i won't kill you.' He said in a comforting way.

I took a deep breath, and took a firm grip of my sword. I crouched slightly and lowered my head before nodding. He smiled and encouraged me to go first.

I lunged forwards slicing my sword downwards. He quickly put up his sword and blocked me. I took a swing to the right and then to left and then to the right again, but he intercepted it every time with a swift turn of his blade. I stabbed forward, he stepped quickly out of the way, his cape swirling behind him. Without hesitation i swiped a semi- circle left to right, but he dodged it. I turned to him, but before i could attack again he lifted his leg and gave me a powerful kick to my left arm sending me flying onto my back.

I quickly picked myself up and walked towards him, but this time it was his turn to attack. He lunged forward elbowing me in the shoulder with his left arm then swinging his sword with his right arm. I managed to block him, but fell to the ground again. I heaved myself up again and stood for a moment before going for him again. I stabbed forward, swung left and right, side-stepped and ducked, but i kept missing, he was too fast.

I stopped for a second exhausted which was a bad move because almost immediately he swiped his sword. I attempted to dodge it, but the blade sliced aross my face. I wiped the dripping blood from my cheek and stood tall again. Ganondorf looked impressed. I brought my sword down on his over and over again until i thought i was going to collapse. He must of thought so, too because he stopped briefly. It was my chance to get him. I stuck him across the arm, then again, then again, before hitting the blade from his hands.

He stood clutching his bleeding arm, staring at me with that same smile. I stood pantingdesperately before dropping my sword and kneeling to the ground. I could feel the blood pouring from my face, my vision became blurry and the world began to spin around me.

'Ganon?' I said hoarsely before i passed out.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	6. Chapter 6

THE SEXY MAJESTIC GANONDORF

I woke to find myself in a large, comfortable bed in a dimly lit room. My face stung and my body ached. I looked around, but couldn't see much. The room was big and at the other end a fire blazed and crackled.

'You have awoken.' Came Ganon's deep voice from across the room. He sat in a chair by the fire facing me, his legs crossed. 'You are a fine fighter, Daisy. Better than most _men_ i have come across. I knew you would be. I have seen you practicing in Hyrule Fields.'

I lay still, astounded at his words. 'How do you know my name?' I asked. He lifted himself from his chair and walked towards me. 'We are connected. We share the same power. It is our destiny to work together. You are a Sage of the Dark. Do not be afraid. I admire you, Daisy. You are brave and heroic.'

He sat himself next to me on the bed. He was no longer wearing his armour, just a shirt and trousers and his arm was bandaged. He had a perfect physipue, strong arms and toned torso. He leaned in closer.

'Not to mention beautiful'. He smiled.

He stroked my hair and leaned in further. My heart was racing. I closed my eyes as he kissed my softly on the lips. His chest pressed against mine. I grabbed his head with both hands as we kissed more passionately. He ran his fingers along my side before wrapping his strong arms around me. He stopped for a second to remove the covers before kissing me along my neck and down to my breasts. He was firm yet gentle. I moaned in delight as he ran his hands all over me.

He lifted his head and faced me again. 'Daisy, are you okay?' He asked, concerned. 'Do you want to do this?'

I nodded. 'It's something i could only of dreamed of, Ganondorf. Tonight i only expected to catch a glimpse of my you. Never would i have imagined that i would have ended up fighting you, you showed me that i am in fact a Sage of the Dark and i must repay you somehow. It would be my pleasure for you to take me whilst i am still pure.'

'As you wish, Daisy.'

I could feel the power flowing through us both as he grasped me tight and thrusted back and forward. It was painful, but extremely pleasurable. All my worries disappeared. I didn't want it to end. His enormous body pressed against mine. I clutched his slick back as he buried his head into my shoulder, grunting and moaning.

Never would i have thought that the man i had admired and loved for so long would admire and love me back.

THE END


End file.
